Gift of the Phoenix clan
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Naruto has another wish than to be Hokage. He wishes to be free, be able to feel the wind under him... And a phoenix hears his unspoken dream. "Do you wish to fly? To be free in the sky?" she asks, "Then I, Kasai of the Phoenix clan, shall give you wings". After that night Naruto grows wings and is adopted by the strongest clan in history, the Phoenix clan. NaruHina, Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Ellen: **Hi everyone~ I've been thinking about writing a Naruto fanfic for a while now, so I hope you're gonna like it. It is before he met Zabusa and Haku at the great Naruto bridge, but I will maybe write another fanfic about it later... So! This is a Twoshot. Now on with the story~

~A song for the broken angel~

With Naruto

Naruto was walking towards the training area, smiling at the villagers even thought most of them just glared back. Humming a soft tune as he saw Sakura standing by the railing, he jogged up to her. "Hi, Sakura!~" he said in a singsong voice, and Sakura looked surpriced at him. "Wha? Have you finally started to get a sore throat from all the screaming?" she replied, looking annoyed as usuall. For a moment she thought she saw a look of hurt across his face, but as she looked at him again there was no sign of it. **"Of course not, that idiot don't know anything about pain!"** inner Sakura snorted. Suddenly a small 'poff' was heard as their teacher, Kakashi, appeared before them.

"Sensei! You're late!" Sakura screamed at him, and everyone looked towards the quiet Naruto with confused faces. "Dobe, what's wrong with your voice?" Sasuke asked, his voice empty of any emotion. "Nothing~" Naruto said, his happy mask almost fooling everyone but they didn't ask any more than that, thinking that everything would go back to normal. How wrong they where, no one noticed as Naruto slowly died inside as they didn't try to show that they cared.

The next day Naruto came he saw Sakura crying alone on the bridge, so he walked over to her. "Sakura?...What's wrong?" he asked her, but she just shoved him away. "Leave me alone you baka!" she screamed at him, and he backed away a few steps in shock before sitting down in front of her. "Why do you cry, Sakura? What made you so sad?" he wispered to her, "Why do you care? You don't know anything about being hurt!" she snapped at him, but he just stood there. "Go away" she said, and Naruto slowly stood up. "I know more than you think..." he said to her, before dissapearing without any poof of smoke, the wind didn't stir at all. The only thing that proved that he'd been there, was a small but beatiful golden feather. But Sakura didn't care, why would she care about that carefree idiot? He didn't know anything...

Naruto appeared the Hokage mountain, standing on the Yondaime's head. If any of his friends had seen him, they wouldn't even recognise him with his serious face. They thought they knew everything about him, but there was only two persons who knew who he really where: Hinata and the Sandaime. He sighed as he looked up at the birds flying in the light blue sky, and wished that he could fly too. But he knew that it wasn't possible, he was just a jinchuuriki, there was no way that someone so un-pure could be able to do that... He slowly lifted his head once again, he hadn't even realised that he looked down to the ground, and closed his eyes as he listened to the birds song. Suddenly the sound of a piano could be heard, and he opened his eyes as he sarted singing:

_I dream of flying in the blue sky,_

_wishing that I could have wings,_

_but why would a demon's wish come true?_

_After all, I'm just a demon, right?_

_Why couldn't I have become something else?_

_Something that could protect those I hold dear-_

He stopped as he could heard footsteps, and hastily ran down the mountain.

With Sakura:

Sakura fellt furious, she had been hoping that Sasuke would make her feel better and the only thing Sasuke and their lasy teacher, Kakashi, noticed was that Naruto wasn't there. It didn't look like he would come either... Maybe she had been to hard on him? **"No! That baka deserved it, it's his fault that Sasuke won't even notice me!" **inner Sakura screamed. Suddenly a beautiful yet sad song could be heard, and the pink haired kunoichi started walking towards the voice. She could hear the song getting louder, and louder, until she accidentally stepped at a branch littering on the ground. As she did that, the song stopped and when she barely saw someone with golden hair dissapear over the edge of the mountain. The only thing left from where the person had been standing, was a beatiful golden feather.

_Next day_

With Naruto:

Naruto walked towards the training field, his mind far away. Today was October the tenth, his birthday... Oh, he hated his birthday with passion. When normal kid got cake and delicous food, he got cake. When normal kids got presents, he got beaten up. But now he at least knew why, "After all, who could love a demon?" he wispered to himself, to low for anyone to hear. Naruto put on his usual smile as he walked the last bit, he didn't want his comrades to worry about him, they got enough to worry about already.

"Good morning!" he said to his teammates, and they both turned around. Sakura scowled at him, "Where have _you_ been?" she asked with venom in her voice. "Thanks to you, Sasuke missed out on training!" she almost screamed at him, and Naruto stopped smiling, a sad look taking it's place instead. Sheapishly, he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Haruno-san" he said, and Sakura flinched as he didn't call her by her first name, he didn't even use '-chan'! "Whatever, you better apologise to Sasuke" she said, still a little bit angry at him. Sasuke just stood there, looking at nothing in particular. After a few minutes Kakashi showed up, Sakura screamed at him for being late and Kakashi let Naruto spar with Sakura while he spared with Sasuke. The three hours went by quickly and soon the sun started to go down.

"So that's it for today, good job Sasuke" Kakashi said as he read his book, not noticing that Naruto's frown. "Yatta!You're so amazing Sasuke!" Sakura squeled, and Naruto felt another part of his soul fall apart. Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke and the trio turned and walked towards the village, Sakura clinging onto Sasuke's arm while Naruto walked a little behind his 'friends'. Suddenly Naruto felt the killing intent from the village, and decided to not go back.

"I gotta go, see you guy's tommorrow!" he said to the other two. Sakura turned to him, a pussled look on her face. "But aren't you going to the festival with us?" Sakura asked, and he flinched on the inside. "Ah, no... I'm sorry, but we can go together next year" he told them, before he ran towards the mountain. Sakura shrugged before once again walking towards the festival with Sasuke.

As Naruto arrived he could see that somone or some people had trashed his apartment, even when he was so far away. He sighed as he sat down on the yondaime's head, still looking over the village. His entire body hurt, but he didn't care, thinking that it was nothing. His head turned upwards, and he could see a big, fiery red bird flying over the sky. It almost looked like it was on fire, and it shone slightly... "Whait, shining bird?" he said to himself, and the bird looked towards him. A warm feeling spread through him, and as if on instinct, he took a few steps closer the edge. The bird flew closer to him, and soon it landed right in front of him. At first he just stood there, staring at the mystic bird, but then he slowly moved forward with his hand outstreched towards the bird. It made a purring sound as he got closer, and soon he touched it slightly on it's beak. The warm light grew stronger, and he to bathed in the light, as if he got the ability to shine just like it. "Wow... such beatiful wings..." he wispered to himself, but the bird seemed to have heard him, because suddenly it began to talk. "Do you wish to fly? To be free in the sky?" the bird said, and he couldn't help but to nod in astonishment. "Then I, Kasai of the Phoenix clan, shall give you wings" she said and with her beak she lightly touched his forehead. He closed his eyes as a feeling of safety washed over him, when he opened them again he saw a small girl, probably only ten years old, standing in front of him. Her hair was a fiery red, and she was wearing an simple, orange dress with red feathers decorating it. "I will come for you by midnight, you are now one of the Phoenix clan, brother" she said before dissapearing in a swearl of feathers. He just stood there, the warm light slowly fading from him.

"Naruto?" he heard a familiar voice say, and he turned around to see Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and behind a tree, Hinata. He smiled. Not a toothy smile like he used to, but a gentle and true one. "What was with that glow?" Sakura asked, and she didn't look too happy. "His smile dissapeared and was replaced with a small frown. "How much did you see?" he asked her seriously, and she snorted. "We just got here, you baka" she answered, annoyed. "You must have been seeing things, Haruno-san" he said as he calmly walked past his team and over to Hinata. "Hi, Hina-chan. What are you doing here?" he asked her softly, and her blush grew deeper at the '-chan'. "I-I w-was looking f-for you" she said while twirling with her fingers. "I love you, Naruto-kun!" she suddenly blurted out, and everyone except Naruto gasped. "I love you too, Hina-chan" he said happily and hugged her. "Just wished I had realised that sooner" he sighed sadly, "I'm adopted, and I will move far away..." he told her. "Then I follow you!" she said, she was absolutely not gonna lose him now. "Kasai-nee will pick me up at midnight, we could ask her then" he said, and Hinata smiled warmly at him as she nodded. "Hey! Don't talk like we aren't here!" Sakura yelled, but Naruto didn't care instead he turned to Kakashi. "I quit team seven, I won't be a ninja anymore" Naruto said calmly, and even Sasuke gasped. "Oh, I see" Kakashi said, not even surpriced the slightest bit. Naruto took one last look at his team before walking away with Hinata, who was blushing but had a happy smile on her face.


	2. Not part of the story, sorry

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

moonlightskymist


End file.
